BESTsecond session
by iiloveyooh
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the songs credit goes to Koda Kumi and I don't own Naruto. Sasusaku


_First of all this fic will be a Sasusaku and in the third chapter a little SasuOC please don't hate me but this is kind of based on Koda Kumi's songs anyway enjoy! And this fic will only have four I repeat four chapters and each chapter is an oneshot they will be cliffys until the last chapter._

**YOU**__

Sakura and Sasuke have been going out for a while they did everything

together they always did missions together they ate together ect. But

after being around each other for so long obviously they would get into

fights but none of their mini arguments were as bad as this one.

"Why do you always put me down and ignore me?" yelled Sakura .They

had just got back from a mission where they had to get a scroll from the 

leader of the village and Sasuke had called Sakura weak after they

almost lost the scroll from an ambushand when Sakura tried to make

amends he completely ignored her.

"I never did suck a thing!" Sasuke yelled back at her he knew that he

had put her down and ignored her but he couldn't admit it.

"Are you sure? When we were children you always did you called me

weak, and pathetic and whenever I asked if you wanted to get

something to eat you would never give me a proper answer either you

said nothing or walked away from me!"

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"See you just did it again!" screamed Sakura at this point she'd loose her 

voice, "I'm leaving!" Sakura did leave she got all of her stuff and headed

for the door hoping Sasuke would stop her but he didn't he stood there

and stared.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled, screamed, and exclaimed Sakura as she slammed 

the door behind her. After an hour of walking around aimlessly Sakura

decided to go to Ino's and ask if she could stay the night and the next

day Sakura would leave Konoha forever.

_Knock Knock_

When Ino opened the door she saw a tear faced Sakura she welcomed

Sakura in and made some tea while Sakura sat on the couch.

"Sakura what happened?" asked a concerned Ino she hadn't seen

Sakura like this in a long time.

"Sasuke and I got into a fight but this time it's really bad I'm going to

leave Konoha tomorrow afternoon," sobbed Sakura reminiscing the

events with Sasuke that had happened not long ago. __

"You can't leave you can stay with me or better talk to Sasuke I'm sure

everything is just a misunderstanding," sympathetically said Ino. Ino felt

sorry for her friend she knew all Sakura ever wanted was to experience

love but at this rate it was possible that it wouldn't become true after all. 

"I'll let you go if you're in that much pain but Sakura please talk to him at

or least calls him," Ino said trying to negotiate with Sakura.

"Fine I will," replied Sakura still tearing as she picked up the phone and

called Sasuke

_Ring Ring Ring Ring We're sorry but Sasuke and Sakura are not_

available at the moment leave….

"He didn't answer," said Sakura, "look Ino if you don't mind could I stay 

over tonight?"

"Sure thing," said Ino.

The next afternoon

after trying to call him several times Sakura gave up and grabbed her

stuff said good-bye to Ino and started to walk to the village gates.

As soon as Sakura, left Ino sprinted to Sasuke's house to tell him that

Sakura, was leaving. "Sasuke open up Sakura is leaving now if you hurry 

you might be able to catch up to her!" yelled Ino.

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke as he ran out of his room to talk to Ino.

"She's leaving because of you," said Ino, "she loves you dearly but she

can't take it anymore."

Sasuke grabbed his phone to try and call Sakura.

_Ring Ring Rin-_

"She hung up," whispered Sasuke, "thank you Ino."

Sasuke started to run as fast as he could to the village gates but of

coarse he lived on the other side of the village.

Sakura kept on crying with each step she took when she looked up she

noticed she was at the bridge where Team 7 would always meet in the

morning at this point she fell to her knees and cried the hardest ever.

Sasuke kept on running he knew he could just "poof," himself there but

he wasn't thinking straight so he continued his running.

When Sakura looked up she saw…

_  
Ha- ha you have to wait until I get to the fourth chapter to see what happens though it kind of is obvious. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is called **Feel.**_


End file.
